Celebrity Crush
by Black Lunalite
Summary: A short drabble that is inspired by NamJin moment in Pop Asia interview. / NamJin, Semi-Canon.


**Celebrity Crush**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Status** :

Drabble (577 words)

 **Summary** :

A short drabble that is inspired by NamJin moment in Pop Asia interview.

 **Warning** :

BL, Semi-Canon, Fiction.

.

.

.

.

 **Celebrity Crush**

" _Okay, so next question. Who is your recent celebrity crush_?" MC acara itu tersenyum penuh arti setelah dia selesai mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

 _Member_ BTS menatap satu sama lain dengan bingung, sementara Seokjin dengan santainya meraih _mic_ , mendekatkan ke mulutnya dan mengucapkan kata _**'Rap Monster'**_.

Namjoon tersenyum lega kemudian meraih Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya. " _You'll get your reward tonight, Babe_." Namjoon berbisik sangat pelan tepat di telinga Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum malu dan mengangguk singkat.

"Tararararararara~" Hoseok bersenandung seraya menggerakkan tangannya membentuk ' _Love'_ diantara Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Jimin berdiri dari kursinya dan mengikuti ulah Hoseok. Kemudian _translator_ mereka meminta mereka untuk duduk kembali dan pertanyaan pun berlanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 _Member_ BTS melangkah memasuki _dressroom_ mereka dengan terburu-buru, mereka tidak memiliki jadwal lainnya jadi mereka bisa segera kembali ke hotel.

" _Hyuuunggg_ , lihat _jelly_ manggaku tidak?" teriak Jungkook seraya membalik-balik tas dan beberapa barang di meja.

" _Jelly_ mu kuberikan pada salah satu _staff_ untuk disimpan di _chiller_ , Jungkook- _ah_." Seokjin berujar lembut seraya duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, _Hyung_!" Jungkook melangkah keluar dari _dressroom_ mereka untuk mencari _jelly_ mangganya.

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seokjin, "Aah, akhirnya selesai juga. _Hyung_ , kau mau kita belajar bersama lagi nanti malam?"

Yoongi dan Seokjin memang sedang memperdalam kemampuan bahasa inggris mereka, makanya mereka nyaris selalu belajar bersama setiap malam. Seokjin sengaja mengajak Yoongi untuk belajar bersama karena apabila dia belajar bersama Namjoon, Seokjin yakin mereka tidak akan belajar.

"Hmm, boleh juga. Nanti datang saja ke kamarku." Seokjin memang berada satu kamar dengan Hoseok di perjalanan mereka kali ini.

Sementara Yoongi sekamar dengan Jimin, Jungkook dengan Taehyung, dan Namjoon dengan salah satu manajer mereka.

Yoongi mengangguk cepat.

"Tidak bisa. Malam ini Jinnie akan 'belajar' bersamaku." Namjoon menyela tiba-tiba dan duduk di sebelah Seokjin. Namjoon meraih pinggang Seokjin dan memeluknya erat.

Seokjin menoleh dan memukul pelan kepala Namjoon, " _'Hyung'_ , Namjoon. Aku lebih tua darimu."

Yoongi menatap Namjoon datar, "Kurasa kalian tidak akan belajar."

"Memang tidak." sahut Namjoon santai dan membuahkan pukulan lembut lainnya dari Seokjin.

"Kita masih punya jadwal besok, _Pervert Monster_. Kau mau membuat Seokjin _Hyung_ sulit berjalan?" ujar Yoongi.

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk semangat. Mendukung ucapan Yoongi.

"Tapi tadi Seokjin sudah setuju kok. Lagipula aku tidak pernah kasar di ranjang."

"Astaga, tidak kasar? Kau 'brutal' saat di ranjang, Namjoon." Seokjin memutar bola matanya.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar sementara Yoongi mengernyit jijik.

"Euw, jangan bongkar _'rahasia ranjang'_ kalian padaku, _please_."

Namjoon tertawa keras.

"Apa? Apa? Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" sahut Jimin seraya duduk merapat pada Yoongi dan memasang wajah polos dengan mata berbinar layaknya anak anjing.

Yoongi mendorong kepala Jimin, "Pembicaraan ini bukan bagianmu, Jim."

Jimin cemberut, "Memangnya kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Olahraga ranjang." Sahut Namjoon santai.

"Ah, itu.." Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi, " _Hyung_ , nanti malam mau olahraga ranjang bersamaku? Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya, kan?"

Yoongi mendelik ke arah Jimin kemudian memukul wajah penuh harap Jimin dengan sepenuh hati. "Tidak mau!" bentak Yoongi kemudian dia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar dari _dressroom_ mereka untuk menuju van.

"Aduduh.." Jimin mengusap wajahnya yang baru saja _'disapa'_ oleh telapak tangan Yoongi. " _Hyung_! Tunggu aku!" Jimin segera melompat berdiri dan berlari menyusul Yoongi.

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan 'adik-adik'nya di Bangtan yang memang kelebihan hormon.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Nanti malam jadi, kan?"

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan nakal seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Ah ya, dia juga punya kekasih yang _amat sangat_ kelebihan hormon.

Seokjin menatap Namjoon lama, kemudian dia mengangguk pasrah.

Yah, semoga saja dia bisa berjalan dengan normal besok.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hahaha, _drabble_ iseng dan super pendek yang terinspirasi dari _interview_ di _**Pop Asia**_. Kalian pasti tahu kan soal pertanyaan _celebrity crush_ dan Seokjin langsung menjawab _**'Rap Monster'**_ tanpa ragu?

Momen ini direkomendasikan oleh salah satu _reader_ yang memberi review di ' _ **Snake Time'**_. Terima kasih atas rekomendasinya~

Jadi…

Kalau kalian memiliki momen NamJin, VKook, atau MinYoon yang bagus. Silakan rekomendasikan padaku.

Kalau aku memiliki waktu dan inspirasi, nanti aku buatkan. Hehehe

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
